FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a method for determining the driver capability of a driver circuit of an integrated circuit.
Driver capability is understood here in what follows as the capability of the driver to supply a specific current within a specific period of time. A possible way of determining the driver capability of a driver circuit is to use a current measuring device to measure the current driven by it. However, current measuring devices require a relatively high degree of expenditure on hardware.